


OctoTony and CapTsum [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, Beaches, Fanart, M/M, OctoTony, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tsum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: CapTsum is a very happy Tsum indeed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	OctoTony and CapTsum [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
